


She Walks at Night

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She walks at night, they say.In the woods and parks and quiet forgotten spaces.They have history, she knows, not that anyone cares to remember it.





	She Walks at Night

She walks at night, they say.

In the woods and parks and quiet forgotten spaces. 

They have history, she knows, not that anyone cares to remember it.

 

She remembers.

She is older than anyone would ever guess.

Older than even she knew how to remember.

 

She wasn’t the oldest. 

But she was old. 

Not quite old enough… but almost. Almost.

 

Great fires and floods, famine and plague and pestilence

she remembered too many of those to count. 

 

That wasn’t the history she cared about

 

She walks at night, I hear.

 

Eyes older than her face

And looking at all the forgotten spaces

 

There a child played, two hundred years ago

Here a family cried – their farm was going to be enough to support them, after all. 

Over there, a man asked a woman for her hand in marriage, and she accepted.

 

People drawn together to help each other

Compelled by nothing but their own humanity 

And their need to fly free. 

 

That was her true nature, what she was founded on, her roots.

Not the monstrosity they tried to make her.

 

She walks at night, you know.

 

Head held high, looking to the stars.

They were the same.

They remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> the hyper-christian 60 year old history teacher walked up behind me in the middle of posting this and I nearly had a heart attack.


End file.
